


Don't Turn

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Just one rule, Igor.Don't turn.





	Don't Turn

You know I am behind you.

You know you’re being followed.

You know that this noise of steps over the frozen road is the last thing you’ll hear in your whole life.

You have lost, Igor. You knew it would’ve come the day you would be asked for payment for what you’ve done, for the names your cowardice couldn’t keep to itself.

And now you run, you hurry, and you don’t have the strength to scream.

You didn’t see them coming, but you feel their power reaching you, venomous as the worst of weapons.

Just one rule, Igor.

Don’t turn.


End file.
